This invention relates to magnetic disk drives, and more particularly, to the mounting of the drive motor for a disk drive used with a flexible magnetic disk contained in a rigid cartridge having a Bernoulli surface against which the disk is rotated.
"Flexible" or "floppy" disks are frequently used as a magnetic storage medium because of their portability and low cost. These disks are called "floppy" because they tend to sag away from their center when not otherwise supported. The space between a magnetic disk and the transducer is critical for proper non-contact data recording and pick-up. Certain disks flatten and stabilize the floppy disk during the read/write operation by rotating the disk at high speeds in close juxtaposition to a flat plate sometimes called a Bernoulli plate. In this way, an air bearing is formed between the plate and disk such that the gap between the record surface and the plate is held constant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,989--Bauck, et al; 4,794,480--Jones, et al; 4,740,851--Jones, et al; 4,855,849--Jones, et al; and 4,901,173--Jones, et al describe such disk drives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,851--Jones, et al describes a disk drive of this type in which the major components are referenced to a spicule member. The spicule provides a reference for the transducers with respect to the cartridge and disk.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,849--Jones, et al describes a disk drive in which the motor is mounted on the printed circuit board. These disk drives are somewhat noisy, in part because of vibration from the spinning of the motor rotor. This vibration is transferred through the motor stator to the printed circuit assembly, which amplifies the sound.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved disk drive in which vibration is reduced.